


I hope it's easier

by DarkenedDarling



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Other, Work In Progress, attempted comfort, paul tried to do good, red isnt super bad but still bad, traitor au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedDarling/pseuds/DarkenedDarling
Summary: Patryck is oblivious to what's going on right next to him as he's sent away.Paul reflects on the past as he's taken for questioning.Red Leader tries to make this as nice as he can





	1. The end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> This is on the traitor au. I usually hate it because the feels but I had this idea and just had to. This is my first work in forever please forgive me

Nobody's POV

It was nearly two days since there was a spy supposedly discovered from one of the inner sectors. This was nothing too far out of the ordinary with the surrounding enemies as well the rebels from already claimed territories were becoming rather creative lately. What was strange however was how in depth they were said to be but nobody was filled in on the exact measure. Not even Paul or Patryck holding the only ranks below Red Leader himself. Upon the third day was the weirdest happenings as of yet. Patryck had been told to take the day off away from base as Paul was called in to help with the interrogation.

Pat's POV

I scanned the officer in front of me as I stood beside my partner and lover who seemed as skeptical as I did unsure if this was a joke or not. Usually when something this serious was happening Paul and I would both assist. Yet I'm being told to leave and try to relax while Paul stays? Usually I wouldn't mind a break but why do I have to? ." I appreciate the gesture however I believe my presence is necessary due to current circumstances. Further m" he cut me off flashing a piece of paper in my face. "Your presence is requested elsewhere. Any where but here I believe" They spoke as I took hold of the sheet steadying it to read. The signature was as clear as the sigil within the bottom corner. This wasn't a break it was an order. I heaved a sigh of defeat before nodding understanding something was up but I had been overridden. I look once again to my beloved " Looks like you're on call tonight" He barely glanced at me before he nodded with a smile one could miss if they didn't watch" Looks like it. I'll see you later Pat" He slapped me on the back before following the officer down the hall. I wave to them a move on to my bunk to grab my bag and change into my civilian clothes.

Paul's POV

As I stood beside Patryck while the man currently leading me down the hall stood before us just minutes ago a rush of questions went through my head. Did nobody tell him what was really happening? He doesn't know? Red actually granted my request hadn't he? Skip back a few days I had been caught transferring a few files from a computer that had been bugged with a tracer due to frequent disappearances of miscellaneous blueprints and emails. It was meant to catch the one removing and sending out the items and unfortunately for me, it worked. 

♠~Flashback ~♠

Nobody's POV

The Dutchmen had been called in to the main office of the notorious leader. He was unaware he had been caught up to this point as he entered the office " You wanted to see me sir? " ' Yes please. Come sit down my friend' He had said in a mockingly enthusiastic tone motioning for the other to take a across from the desk. ' You've been rather busy have you not?' Something about this didn't feel right to Paul but nevertheless he went to sit as told" Same old stuff as always so not too busy. Was there something you needed ?" Looking up watching their face for any clue as to why he'd been called. ' Nothing in particular' Red stood and went around the desk sitting against the edge of it' just a reasonable explanation as to why you're stealing information and sending it to the enemy' taking out a cigar fiddling with it as he looked at Paul studying him as much as the other did. They turned their gaze to the floor having been caught. Paul knew there was no way out of this so he simply gave the answer to the question" Because the lack of humanity " he said bitterly trying to contain himself from impulsively fighting with the man he once considered friend " It was great in the beginning. But you've turned something meant to save others into a tyranic spree" he said clenching his fists feeling an anger boil up in him as the memories of past missions came forth. Snapping his attention back towards the leader glaring towards them. Red leader only clicked his tongue shaking his head. He understood what they meant. Their empire built of misfits and outcasts to serve as one had indeed become a force of their own. ' Paul I haven't lost sight of our purpose. Sometimes things have to be burned before built again.' Be reasoned though his tone sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. Paul felt disgusted but still simmered down a little at the causual behaviour of Red Leader. It was almost like before. Calm, quiet, and laid back. Only thing missing was the third friend Pat and lack of base a potential death. Putting his cigar between his teeth flicking his lighter then offering them a smoke of their own. He accepted it of course. Yes he was in the domain of his enemy and in the heart of hell but given the situation he figured one final cigarette would be nice.' You and patryck must really hate me huh?' They asked almost mournfully as the two of them burnt their lungs in unison watching the smoke fill the room. Paul half expected anger or fury but here was the great and powerful leader. Not making eye contact and smoking with the enemy. He shook his head" Pat doesn't hate. I'm pretty sure he's incapable. I don't either. I hate what you've become but I don't hate you." Things fell silent between the two as they finished ' Paul you were a dear friend to me you know?' He received a nod in response' I really don't want to do this. You know that to right?' He grunted " what's making you?" He retorted making the other shrink back for a moment ' you're a traitor. I can't make exceptions for you. ' " then don't. Let's just schedule this and be done with it. I'll walk myself to the prison and everything"he shook his head at the idea ' house arrest. You're not like those you're my friend Paul. I may not be able to make exceptions but I'll give you a request'

♠~end of flashback ~♠

Paul's POV

I had requested he didn't let patryck know what was to happen. By the sound of it he even made sure they didn't know it was me. I've got to give him credit there. Stopping at a room made for interviews rather than actual interrogation I sighed. I was to just inform them of everything I shared, leaked, transferred, or stole. Them we could skip to the main event. My brain splattering on a brick wall. ' are you ready?' I heard a voice from the room say." Let's get this over with" I said half hearted going into the abyss.


	2. Wondering While Wondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Patryck does when given the day off.

Nobodies POV 

As Patryck stepped into his bunk he couldn't help but feel something was off just as he had prior the order to leave. Things were out of place. Clothes were strung about and his belongings were scattered on his bed. He brushed off as someone playing a joke. Such things were common anyway seeing as though even when in crisis they'd still find time for pranks. The truth was a search was ordered on his room due to his closeness to Paul. They recovered and confiscated a few flashdrives and most electronics. Though the soldier hadn't noticed. He removed his uniform picking a few articles of clothing from the floor he deemed clean. It was just a pair of jeans and a pink T-shirt Paul had given him. Pulling his yellow hoodie over it he went to main entrance and went to the gate on foot only to be stopped by a groundskeeper. " Where are you heading? " He looked at the soldier. They had been around awhile seeing their stance against him. He internally sighed and straightened himself " I'm going to town soldier. Open the gate. " he requested it though his tone left no room for argument. The other looked at him. It was hard enough to take him seriously in uniform but seeing them in their casual get up they just had to press their buttons . " Identification?" they inquired trying not to laugh as Patryck stared at him dead panned " you can't be serious "He left his badges in his bunk along with his I. D.s incase he were to be stopped by an official outside of their reign . He had already exited the main building and the likelihood of him facing a similar situation was already foreseeable so rather than go back he stood firm. . " Identification is required by all those entering and exiting the base " they stated smugly. " You're a terrible guard " Pat stated much to surprise of the soldier. " How so? I believe I'm following regulations to a T sir. They argued. Laughing a little under his breath he shook his head " Oh no my friend. Your actions aren't the issue. Its your lack of actions " " and that's supposed to mea-agh" Having been throat punched they fell to the ground gasping for air. " terrible guard. " They repeated looking down at the soldier " you should try to keep it up" he said before continuing on his way going under the small gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lots of inspiration but I don't have a lot of time between my regular day to day tasks, my job, friends, RP stuff, and my family. So I decided to do a quick drabble between chapters. There's no real connection with the main story ( maybe. I haven't decided yet) 
> 
> Pat : Why am I represented as an idiot? 
> 
> Pau : Pat look at what you did yesterday then ask again. -_-
> 
> Pat : I thought it was a rather good idea. 
> 
> Pau :of course. Because who doesn't like their apartment on fire? 
> 
> Pat : I don't. 
> 
> Pau :...*facepalm *

**Author's Note:**

> *paul and patryck read it*
> 
> Pau: um..no offense but.. HOW COME IM ALWAYS THE ONE TO GET SHOT IN THE FACE?!
> 
> Pat: people think you're sketchy maybe? 
> 
> Pau: I'm more loyal than you nine times out of ten.
> 
> Pat: I won't deny that but eh. Love you anyway
> 
> Pau:...loveyoutwo


End file.
